Loves Fiery Addiction
by Emeraldeyecane
Summary: Edward, recently moved to new york from Seattle. Bella, has been living in New York for a while and works as a fire fighter. Alice has been trying to set these two up since Edward arrived. Will a chance encouter allow them to bring themselves together AH
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Fanfiction I started ages ago and I've decided to revisit it I took it off for, I don't even remember what reason but I think I will start reposting I cannot give you time limits on when to expect them all I can do is promise that I am going to go through each chapter and repost and start actually writing it again. For those New to this Story welcome and I hope you enjoy the read.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

_beep, beep, beep'_

My alarm rang shrilly wakening me from a very vivid dream involving me and a green eyed stranger. These dreams had been a regular occurrence for the past few weeks to say they were pleasant would be the understatement of the century. I constantly found myself waking up in a cold sweat.

'_beep, beep, beep'_

And there's the alarm bringing me back to reality.

I am the captain at the section 7 NYFD and have been for the past 18 months. All the boys down at the station were like my family we all worked together like one. There was my best friend Seth who was like a little brother to me as well as Quill, Embry, Paul, Jared and of course Jake. His dad and my dad had been friends since forever and Jake was like my older brother. A few years ago he had confessed his undying love for me but I didn't love him that way as I said he was more of an older brother, after a few weeks of insisting that I give a relationship with him a go he finally accepted that it wasn't exactly going to happen any time soon and so we have been really close ever since but he does get really possessive of me which can get really annoying.

So on with my day I jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

After a long hot shower I chucked on my NYFD uniform and headed to the kitchen before making some breakfast I checked my phone I had a new text from my best friend Alice making sure I was till all good for tonight. She was making me come along to a group dinner to meet her cousin, she has been trying to set me up for ages with her cousin who had recently moved here from Seattle after getting promoted and sent over here. He had just moved into his new apartment and had invited him out with us tonight. She of course had to drag along her long term partner jasper Whitlock who she recently got engaged to and our friend Rosalie Hale who was with my brother Emmet.

I had known Alice since collage; we met on the first day and immediately hit it off. I introduced her to Jasper and that was it "poof" they haven't been separated since. It was kind of the same deal with Rosalie and Emmett, It took them long enough to get together but once they were together there was no stopping them, so here I am the fifth wheel and now Alice trying to "repay the favour" by setting me up with this guy who's name I could bearly remember. All Alice had told me was that he was apparently really good looking and kind and caring and blah blah blah. I texted my reply and told her I hadn't forgotten and I was so excited to meet him.

Ok I was playing with her a little bit but you know got to make it interesting.

When I got the station it was chaotic there was a big fire at one of the big apartment buildings and I immediately swung into action making sure everyone one was suited up and the necessary equipment was all in order before heading out.

When we arrived we were first on scene and quickly assessed the safety of the site and set up a perimeter while the boys had been getting the hoses ready.

After making sure the building was safe me and Jake headed in to see if there was anybody trapped. We didn't find anyone on the first level and proceeded to the next.

The next level was where the fire had started and the boys had already distinguished the majority of the fire I headed over to a door that was shut and tried to push it open there was still smoke coming from underneath it and I quickly got Jake to get it open for me. When we made it in I found a man about 25 years old lying lifeless on the floor. I made my way cautiously over to him so as not to break through any weakened flooring and put the air mask over his mouth and tried to get some air circulating I checked his pulse he had one but it was very weak.

I called Jake over and got him to carry the man out and over to a paramedic to make sure he was safely taken to hospital.

Once the fire was completely extinguished we headed over to the hospital we were lucky there wasn't very many people in the building at the time and we safely managed to get everybody out. Nobody was critically injured but there were a few who were suffering from varying strains of smoke inhalation.

The first person I went to check on when I got to the hospital was the guy I had saved. I found out from the apartment block owner his name was Edward Masen, I knew I knew the name but nothing was ringing any bells.

When I got to his room he was sitting up in his bed awake and looking a bit confused. He turned at the sound of my entrance and looked at me, immediately my breath caught in my throat the man sitting before me was absolutely gorgeous he had a perfectly chiselled jaw line and high cheekbones and his hair was a strange but hot bronze colour when I was done ogling the hair I finally looked to his eyes, my heart spluttered he had green eyes _the_ green eyes the ones I had been dreaming about. I faintly heard someone clear there throat and I quickly shook myself from my reverie and blushed a deep crimson when I realised it was him and he had caught me ogling him.

He flashed me a heart stopping crooked smile.

"Are you alright there" Oh my God he had the most beautiful voice it was like velvet and I was stunned, this time I pulled myself out of it and composed my features before answering him "Oh yes I'm fine...sorry I just came to see how you were. You were pretty Gorgeous...oh ...um I mean you were pretty badly knocked up when you were taken away" I turned away quickly blushing and even deeper shade of crimson, if it was even possible.

He chuckled and looked up at me through his lashes his beautiful green eye's smouldering "Gorgeous...really" he smirked at me.

I giggled nervously before changing the subject "So do you remember anything from the accident?"

He looked at me with an amused expression on his face "Not really. What exactly happened to me?"he turned serious.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise you...umm you were in a fire and you suffered from smoke inhalation and a minor concussion. I'm the fire fighter who found you" he looked at me confused for a second before his face softened.

"Well then I guess thanks are in order. So, thank you, for saving my life" he smiled crookedly up at me. He seriously has to stop doing that or I'm going to spend the rest of my life beet red.

"I...um well it was no biggie...um...just doing my job you know" I stumbled over my word, if you could die from embarrassment that would be me gone. Edward must of sensed my discomfort and asked if I wanted to sit down before flashing me a the crooked smile again, suddenly my knees were weak and I practically fell into the chair.

He tried to stifle a laugh but it was a lost cause.

"Just get it over with you'll feel a lot better" and he burst out laughing it was quickly halted by a groan of discomfort.

I lunged out of my chair as soon as I heard it but right as I touched his arm this spark shot up my arm and ran through my body I was stunned instantly but quickly composed myself. I quickly let it go to make sure he calmed down so as not to cause himself further discomfort.

I sat back down and was lost in thought _'had he felt it to'_ It was pretty strong oh it's probably nothing he didn't seem to notice so I won't dwell on it.

I Suddenly realised I hadn't even introduced myself I turned to him once the nurse had left from giving him some more pain medication

"by the way my names Bella, Bella swan"

"Oh I'm Edward, Masen" he reached out his hand and I shook it once again the spark shot through my body I was mentally prepared for it that time and didn't let it show. Obviously he wasn't because he hesitated and his hand lingered on mine a bit longer than was necessary he released my hand quickly when the doctor walked in to tell him he was being released and just had to come and sign some papers before he would be discharged.

Half an hour later I was standing outside with Edward "So Bella I guess I'll be off"

"Where are you going to stay?"I asked him

"Well I just moved here from Seattle but my cousin Alice has an apartment close by so I'll just go stay with her. Umm thank you for all your help Bella really it was much appreciated" he took my hand a brought it to his lips and placed a small kiss on the back of it before turning sharply and into a waiting taxi he was all ready half way down the street before I even realised what had happened.

I headed back to the truck thinking about all that had happened in the past hour I had saved the life of what turned out to be the god of all men, I had had sparks with said god who coincidentally has turned out to be my best friends cousin and I was meant to have dinner with him in, oh would you look at that, 2 hours. When I finally got back to the truck all the boys started hooting and clapping me on the back they had obviously seen the interaction between Edward and myself out the front. I blushed.

"how about you all shut up and get in the truck" they did as I said but they all had stupid grins on their face, all except Jake who was looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"What's up your ass?" I snapped

"try this on for size" he replied "you don't even know that guy and you're already hanging all over him" he finished, that did it I'd had enough of his shit.

"How is it any of your business Jake" I roared "and I wasn't hanging all over him he kissed my hand like a gentlemen and left, it's not like we had our tongues shoved down each other's throats I don't even have his number" Jakes face immediately softened and he stepped forward with his hands raised "Bella I'm sorry that was stupid I shouldn't have acted like that"

"It doesn't matter Jake I am sick of the way you always act whenever I'm around another man I'm not yours to protect. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I know Bella I'm sorry-"I cut him off

"Save it Jake I've heard the same to many times I think it's time you just back off and we take break from any kind of friendship we have "Jake looked at me I saw a glint of sadness in his eye but that quickly vanished and was replaced instead with a sneer.

"Fine I think I might just walk home then"

"Fine by me Jake" with that he turned and stormed off down the road. I jumped in the truck it was really silent before Seth sighed " well it's about time you told him Bells" and with that they all cheered again the boys never really got along with Jake he was so protective of me that even if they gave me a friendly hug hello he would snap. I smiled and gave Seth a hug before Jared took off back to the station so we could finish up the paper work and go home.

* * *

1 hour later

"Yes Alice there were sparks" I sighed trying to hide my blushing face

"OH MY GOD BELLA" she squealed" I just knew you two would be great together...Oh Bella this is wonderful you're going to be part of the family for real...not that I don't already count you family"

"Slow down pixie I just met the guy and I don't even thinks he know who I am yet"

"Of course he does Bella remember he's living with me now. Oh Bella you should have seen him when he got home he started gushing to Jasper about this amazingly beautiful Lady who had saved his life today. Oh Bella I've never seen him so happy"

"Really" I asked timidly "but he's so beautiful and I'm just me, plain old Bella"

"Bella you really don't see yourself clearly do you. You beautiful and worthy of being on anybody's arm...especially Edwards"

"Alice stop it" I fidgeted nervously and played with the hem of the dress Alice had put me in it was beautiful Silk-blend asymmetric dress that hugged all my curves in the right places she had matched it with Red Couture patent leather pumps that made my legs going on forever.

As I stood up and looked in the mirror I had to say Alice had done an amazing job and I looked great if I do say so myself. She had applied some light eye makeup and blood red lipstick to set off the shoes.

"Oh Bella you look great Edward won't be able to keep his hand off you" she cried

_Oh I hope not _whoa were did that come from of...oh what the hell there's obviously an attraction there so I guess I'm just going to wing it. As we headed out the door and off to the restaurant I grabbed my onyx velvet clutch with my phone and wallet in it.

We were taking Alice's car to the restaurant, a yellow porches v12 turbo it was beautiful. Alice told me Jasper and Edward were already at the restaurant with Rosalie and Emmet.

As we pulled up out front a very expensive looking restaurant I was suddenly filled with confidence and stepped out '_ok time to turn on some Bella charm and flirtation'_ and with that we set off for the front door with the exited little pixie by my side and all my closest friends inside I'm sure I'll get through this.

* * *

**Please read and review everyone I want to know what you all think and if it's worth continuing with the fix up and continuation of this story.**

**Luana **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back with chapter two hope you enjoy please R&R i really love them and it means alot to know my work is being appreciated.**

**By the way this is the Link to what I imagine as Bella's apartment it's the first picture except there is polished cement floors.**

**Enjoy**

/blog/loft-apartments-what-to-consider-when-renting-a-loft/

Chapter Two

Dinner

EPOV

I couldn't get my mind off that beautiful creature I was completely out of it in the taxi the feel of her skin on my lips had left this tingling feeling on my lips and she was all I could think about. The taxi driver tried five times to get my attention he finally leaned over and shoved me to get my attention once we had arrived outside Alice's apartment. I chucked some money at the driver and just as I was about to get out the taxi driver called me. I turned to him expectantly.

"Whoever she is she's a keeper if she can get you in a state like that" he smiled at me I smiled back and jumped out of the cab. Was it really that obvious how taken I was by this Women; I mean she's beautiful and seems shy but I don't even know her and probably won't ever see her again.

I made my way up the steps of Alice's apartment and pushed the buzzer an excited voice was on the other "EDWARD" it squealed "I can't believe your here come up quickly" she unlocked the door for me and I made my way up the elevator to her apartment. When I got there the first thing she did was jump on me as she started asking me if I was ok "Fuck Edward I thought you were dead"

"Alice if it wasn't obvious enough considering I'm here I am perfectly fine a little smoke ain't gonna kill me" I told her. Unexpectedly she jumped down and stared me "who's the girl" she said flatly. I stared at her dumbfounded was it really that obvious, as if he read my mind Jasper piped up from the couch "Edward it's written all over your face"

"How do you do that?"

"You're an open book my man" he walked over and clapped his hand on my back shoving the pixie away at the same time she huffed and walked off Jasper called after her "Thanks babe you know he obviously needs a man to man talk" He pulled me into the lounge room and sat me down with a beer "So you want to talk about it" he asked

"Jazz she's the most beautiful Lady I have ever seen the way her lips move when she talks and how she blushes at the smallest things" I was off in a daze remembering our whole interaction.

"What's her name?" Jasper asked curiously taking a pull from his own beer.

"Bella, Bella Swan-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Alice came bolting out of her room.

"I said her name was Bella Swan. Why, you know her?"

"Know her...who the hell do you think I am. Edward she's my best friend" whoa wasn't expecting that one. "How do _you_ know her?" I replied.

"We went to collage together she set me and Jasper up. Edward, remember how I told you about my friend I wanted you to meet"

"Yeah "I answered cautiously.

"That's Bella; I was setting you up with Bella. She hasn't really been in any serious relationships and I thought you and her would probably hit it off obviously I'm right by the way you were talking about her with Jazz"

"You heard that"

"Every word" she smiled devilishly at me. She turned to Jasper "well you two better get ready for tonight, Edward your suit is in the Guest room and Jasper yours is in our room. Now no whining you will wear what I have picked. Now I am off to Bella's to get her primped and preened and to get all the juice on you little interaction" She smiled sweetly and dashed out the door before I could say anything but somehow managed to peck jazz on the lips before leaving.

"That pixie better not do anything to jeopardize my chances with Bella" I turned to look at Jasper.

"Don't worry man Alice always knows best. Now let's go get ready we have one hour and Alice will angry if we're not there on time" With that we set off to get ready

BPOV

I stepped into the restaurant and looked around trying to find that standout sex hair I have been craving to run my fingers through all afternoon. Alice was telling the host we were meeting people here under the reservation of Cullen. After finishing his interactions with Alice the host, who had introduced himself as mike, turned to guide us to the table brushing up against my shoulder as he did so, I had to hold in a gag so as not to appear rude. When we got there I was staring intently at Edward and missed the Host wink at me obviously Edward didn't because he turned and glared at him. He took of his tail between his legs.

I greeted everyone and turned to find the only available seat was next to Edward.

Yep this was going to be a fun evening.

I smiled as I sat down and he visibly swallowed hard and composed himself before returning with his most crooked smile, my heart stopped for a second before I leaned in, I was going to have a little fun with him after noticing his rather _large_ problem and brushed my lips against his ear and whispering seductively in his ear "nice to see your still able to be _up _and about" before brushing my hand across his prominent erection I leaned back and Edward made a somewhat strangled noise before turning to everyone else.

Alice was smirking at me with a knowing expression on her face and she gave me small thumbs up. I turned to Rosalie and Emmet and asked the how they were going and conversation ran smoothly from there. a little later I turned to Edward.

"So Edward what do you do to keep yourself busy" I asked smiling sweetly at him.

He turned to me and answered. "Stare at you and marvel at how beautiful you are" He gave me his best crooked smile and I blushed a dark crimson as he ran a finger up my arm and left a burning trail behind. I looked up at him from underneath my lashes and stared at him intently "you're looking rather handsome yourself" I replied.

"What do you do for a living?" I continued

"I've just gone for a job down at section 7 for the NYFD, I have an interview with the chief and captain tomorrow but the chief did say something about still having to tell the captain about it. Do you know anyone from there?" I stared at him with shock evident in my features while he looked at me a little confused. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "do you need a glass of water or something?"

I shook my head pulling myself back to reality.

"I'm fine. That's great when and where's the meeting being held tomorrow?" He looked at me curiously but told me "It's in the chief's office at 10.00 and I'm going for the new post of vice captain"

"That's great I look forward to seeing you there" I answered flatly with a sweet smile.

"What. Why would you-"I cut him off.

"You just said yourself the captain was going to be there so I'm going to be there" he stared at me in shock and I continued to smiled at him sweetly.

"Your...You, are the captain?" he asked in disbelief.

"What? don't think a girl can be captain of a Fire Department" I snapped getting a little defensive. This tended to happen a lot, guys wouldn't believe me when I told them I was captain and I found it highly sexist that they thought it wasn't possible.

"No not at all I think it's great that there are women out there in higher positions these days. I just didn't expect it to be _you_. Not that women couldn't be captains. Well Bella you are turning out to be full of surprises" I relaxed a little bit and leaned forward so I could whisper in his ear "I like to think so" I said as I rested my hand on his knee and gave it a squeeze earning a small growl from Edward.

Alice looked over at us "You alright Edward" she asked. I slid my hand further up his thigh and he jumped "Yeah I'm fine just a little lightheaded" He was starting to form some sweat on his forehead and he briskly wiped it away before turning to me with a questioning gaze. I just cocked an eyebrow at him and continued to talk with others while my hand was rested on Edwards's knee.

I was mid conversation with Rosalie and Emmet when I felt Edwards hand on mine I jumped slightly and turned to him but he was till deep in conversation with Jasper and Alice so I just continued my conversation with Rose and Em while Edward traced circles with his thumb on my hand.

The dinner was fantastic and the conversation flowed easily. Edward kept whispering little things in my ear through out the night causing me to blush profusely the worst was when he told me the state of his arousal I swallowed hard and continued my conversation acutely aware of his body inches away from me.

When the dinner finished we were standing outside and Alice walked up to me and Edward who was now holding my hand.

"Hey bells" she smiled devilishly at me before turning to Edward" Hey Edward Jasper just told me you picked your car up on the way here" she smiled sweetly

"Yeah I did"

Alice turned to me and said "Bella, Jasper was going to take me home but because he and Edward came in Edwards car were taking my Porches so Edward I was wondering do you mind giving Bella a lift home?" she glanced at me and I gave her the evil eye.

Edward turned to me "Not at all if you don't mind Bella?" he looked me in the eye and I saw desire and lust in his eye I'm sure the exact same emotions could be found in mine.

"Sure Edward if it's not out of the way"

"Nothing's out of the way when it comes to you "he answered before turning back to Alice" I guess I'll see you home later Ali"

"Yeah" she answered "If you make it home" she whispered just loud enough for me and Edward only to hear it. Of course I went bright red and Edward just tightened his hold on my hand.

"Bye Alice" I nearly growled at her as I turning to everyone and waved before dragging Edward away to his car that was parked around the corner.

"Sorry about that Alice is pretty excited about _us" _I said pointing my finger between us.

"I don't know about you Bella" Edward started stopping me and turning my face to him" but I really like you and would like to give _us_ a go" He mimicked my little point between us "...so would you like to go out sometime"

I looked at him starting to blush "I would like that very much Edward"

"Great if it's not too soon how about tomorrow night, we might be celebrating my new job" He asked with a bit of confidence.

"Tomorrow would be great and I'm sure you'll get the job, judging by all the others I've interviewed I'm sure you'll do great." I smiled up at him.

"Thank you Bella you don't know how much that means to me" he smiled back down at me before leaning forward and lightly kissing me on the cheek. I felt myself burn up straight away and I'm pretty sure I a pretty stupid grin on my face but I couldn't help it this God seemed perfect in every way, shape and Form and if I wasn't already, I certainly was on my way to being totally in love with this guy.

Edward dropped my off at my apartment and insisted on walking me to the door. Once inside my apartment I couldn't help but to do a little happy dance in the middle of my Living room. My apartment was pretty big it was more like an old warehouse that had been converted into apartments so I had the awesome polished cement floors and wooden beams it was all completely open except for the bathroom but the bedroom was up stairs across from the door it was like a big balcony above the kitchen and dining area. I loved it Alice had helped me decorate it so it was full of pretty cool little ornament that made it more chic.

After I had finished my happy dance I headed off to my bedroom and cleaned myself off in the bathroom before chucking on my comfy yoga pants and a loose fitting Forks High Spartans t-shirt.

While I was laying in Bed that night I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and once again fell asleep to those beautiful green eyes but now they had a body to go along with it, and boy was it a body.

**Hope you liked the chapter once again please R&R i really appreciate each and every one of them**

**Luana**


End file.
